A Kingdom Divided
by Demonblade13
Summary: My first fic. Please R&R AND FLAME IF YOU WANNA! IT SUCKS SO VERY VERY MUCH! I don't even use this account anymore because I'm trying to clense myself...
1. Prolouge & Chapter 1: News

Prologue

The blade slowly cut through the girl's soft, pale skin. The blood ran from the rather large gash on her stomach.

"Where is the golden mushroom?" said the mushroom person while twirling his knife in his fingers.

"Inever tellyou!" the princess yelled, gasping for breath.

"Well then, shall me check your gut for it?" He said as he slowly made a cut from one of her bottom ribs to the other.

"AHHHH! Stop, I'll tell you" she gasped. "The golden mushroom is in my throne room, under the third tile up from the center."

"YOU LIE!" growled the mushroom person and stuck his knife into her cheek and slowly turned the blade.

"Pleath, shtop this ah onth!" the princess said as best as she could, with a knife in her cheek.

The mushroom person grabbed her tongue, and cut it off. Blood spurted from it and got on his chest. On last time, he grabbed her hair, and drove his blade into her temple. He turned the blade slowly and ripped a chuck of flesh, blood, and a little hair, of the Mushroom Kingdom's princess's head.

"Damnbastard!" Princess Peach Toadstool yelled.

The mushroom person, grabbed Peach by her neck and dragged her to the throne room of her palace. He went to the window, and threw her out. He ran outside and found she had survived the fall.

"Damn you, bitch. What do I have to do to kill you?!?" and with that ripped out her left arm, and broke her neck. He stuck her arm in his backpack and her tongue in his belt pouch. He then lifted the bottom of her dress and began the most awful thing ever to happen in the mushroom kingdom.

Chapter I: News

"Hey, Luigi, pass me the sugar." Said Mario to his younger brother Luigi across the table.

"Sure,"

Mario and Luigi were sitting in their home in the Mushroom Kingdom having breakfast. There was a loud knock on the door. Luigi and Mario raced for the door and Luigi got there first. He stuck his tongue out at Mario and opened the door.

"Hello, I have some awful news. May I come in?" said a mushroom officer clad in a blue uniform with a shiny, mushroom shaped badge on his chest.

"What's wrong, what happened?" said Mario anxiously.

"Sit down, please." Said the officer.

"I am Detective Porcini and I have just come from the palace. I need you to come with me there at once."

"Why?" said Luigi.

"You will find out soon enough." Said Porcini, "There is a coach waiting outside."

All three men left the house and got in the coach. The driver had the horses go full speed and they reached the palace in 45 minutes. The grounds were swarming with police officers and caution tape covered the outside gate.

"Please come with me," said Detective Porcini.

He led them down the side of the palace to the back courtyard. Down near the back wall of the building, they saw 3 mushroom officers and a figure on the ground. They went over to the 3 officers and looked at the crumpled, bleeding heap on the ground.

"No, it's not possible, it can't be!" said Mario and began weeping for the first time in years.

Luigi hadn't looked down, and when he did, he hugged his brother and comforted him. On the ground was the bruised, sliced up form of Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom, dead and, raped. She had a huge hole in the side of her head and half her cheek was missing. The pile of dried mush next to the hole in her head appeared to contain a portion of skin, brain, hair, and flesh. She was missing her left arm and there were many cuts on her stomach and chest. The Detective put on some gloves and opened her mouth.

"Someone cut off her tongue." He said, carefully closing her mouth.

"What the Hell?" started Luigi and then went to a flowerpot and puked.

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and went back over to the scene.

"Who would do such an awful thing to her?" Said Mario.

"We don't know. That's why we got you. We need you to find out." Said Porcini.

"Do you have any leads?" Luigi asked Detective Porcini.

"Just one. He left a note on her throne."

"Where is it now?"

"Still there, would you like to see it?"

"Very much."

Detective Porcini and Luigi started off and when Mario was still standing there, he yelled

"Hey, Big M? You coming?"

"Yeah, justit's justsuch an awfu-" he was cut short by his own puke. What he had seen had just caught up with him.

When they all got to the throne room. The entire floor had been ripped up, what appeared to be tile by tile. They crossed the chamber and Mario picked up the note.

__

THIS LITTLE PIGGY WENT TO MARKET

THIS LITTLE PIGGY STAYED HOME

THIS LITTLE PIGGY HAD ROAST BEEF

THIS LITTLE PIGGY HAD NONE

THE FIRST IS DEAD, WORSE THAN THE REST

THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME

I AM SAVING THE LAST AS BEST!


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Two

Chapter 2: Enter the Two

"Find that damn detective character and kill him." Said a cloaked mushroom-shaped figure on a throne.

"Yes sir." Came a growl on the other side of the room.

The monstrous koopa was pleased to be out of his master's castle and on the road to his own. He looked out the window of his speeding coach to see the trees whiz by in a blur of green and brown. He thought about how to find the "damn detective" in such a vast kingdom.

***

The prince looked outside his coach to see trees and the tower of the castle. So many damn trees, he though. He had just received word that his sister, who he hadn't seen in years, was murdered brutally and raped!

"Driver." He yelled out the window.

"Yes sir?" called the small mushroom man in response.

"Faster, we must get there before sundown."

The mushroom man cracked his whip and the horses escalated from a fast trot to a flat out run. Within fifteen minutes, they had reached the castle. When he exited his coach, the King of Mushroom Kingdom and Detective Porcini greeted him.

"Greetings Prince Toadstool," said the nervous detective and offered his hand in a shake.

The prince brushed by and went to hug his father. The queen of mushroom kingdom had died five years earlier after being run over by a runaway coach.

"Son! It's been to long," said the King, "Come, come in and let me show you to your room."

"Thank you father. I am devastated by the death of my beloved sister." He said as he wiped a tear and followed his father through the main gates. As they rounded the corner of a long corridor on their way to their room, they saw a figure lying on the floor. The king yelled for his servants and as he got closer, he realized it was the figure of a mushroom boy, who had been slashed but appeared to be alive.

"CALL THE MARIO BROTHERS!!" yelled the king as the medical team examined the boy and took him to the medical ward on a stretcher made of leaves and sticks. The King and Prince Toadstool had been waiting in the throne room for hours. Mario and Luigi came running in to the throne room, out of breath, buttoning their famed overalls and putting on their hats.

"What happened?" said Mario, out of breath.

"There was a boy, found in the hall cut up pretty bad. He mumbled something about murder attempt and the princess." Replied the King.

The three went to see the boy and asked him what happened.

"Mushroom manbig knifesaid princesshe killed Peach" the boy said with big breaths in between words, then his heart monitor went flat.


	3. Chapter 3: Princess

Author's Notes: No thank you. ::grabs hair and starts ripping it out:: DAMN! If I have to. Last chapter was sorta short, SOOOORRRRRRY! This one might be long, might be short, the element of surprise. I hope you like Prince Toadstool. He won't have a first name nor will the king. A new character in this chapter toooooooooooo!!!!

Chapter 3: Princess

"Move out of the way!" yelled a nurse as she moved in to do CPR.

A team of doctors rushed in to save the boys life. They gave him all sorts of medicine and hooked him up to all sorts of tubes. One doctor took two paddles and shocked the boy's heart.

"Clear!" he yelled and shocked the boy again, no response.

"Clear!" again he tried, and this time, success! The boy's heart rate and pulse grew steadily and slowly.

"Oh dear, that was close," exclaimed the King, "we could have lost our only clue to the killer."

"True, but then we would be out of a job." Said Luigi.

They decided to come back later and talk to the boy. They walked down the hall to the Prince's room and opened the door. The Prince was writing something on a piece of paper.

"What's that?" asked Luigi.

"Wha?!? Oh, hi guys. This is a letter to my son back home telling him what is going on and when I will be back." Replied the Prince, startled at their sudden arrival.

"Sorry," said Mario, "we haven't spoken to the boy yet because when we were in there, his heart monitor went flat so we left."

"Okay. I am going to finish this letter so you guys go do whatever."

The King, Mario, and Luigi, went on a little walk in the courtyard. They walked by the place were Peach's body had been discovered. There were still some bloodstains on the ground that a few mushroom servants were still cleaning. Peach's body had been buried yesterday next to her mother's. As they reached the end of the courtyard closest to the front of the castle, they heard some arguing and screaming. They went along the narrow passage that Porcini had led the brothers and were greeted to a coach with it's door open, and a couple mushroom guards yelling at someone, and them yelling back.

"Move aside!" said the King in a stern voice as he walked towards the coach.

The guards stepped aside and there was a beautiful girl standing there. She was wearing a red dress with lace trim at the bottom. She was wearing white gloves that touched her elbows and a little crown with a jewel in the center. Her hair was black and straight and she seemed rather short.

"Who might I ask are you?" inquired the King.

"I came looking for Princess Peach Toadstool," she said I response.

"Maybe you haven't hear the news, but, umshe was found murdered three days ago." Said Luigi.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Mario again.

"I am Princess Jennifer Toadstool. I am the daughter of Peach."


	4. Chapter 4: A Secret Kept

Author's Notes Crazy, insane, gibberish: Last chapter was short too! Whacha gonna do bout it?!? Huh punk! Anyway, I am sick as I write this chapter, but I do it for the love of my FANS!!! (hint, hint, nudge wink!) Gore warning! Danger, reader, danger! There will be some gore in this one. AND TOAD SHOWS UP! He might have shown up before but I don't rememberHERE WE GOOOOOOOO!!!!

Chapter 4: A Secret Kept

Mario ran off toward the castle only to be caught my Luigi's long arm.

"Something wrong, Mario?" said Luigi in a sarcastic, questioning tone.

"UlpNo, I just have tohave topee. That's it! I had to pee." Said Mario nervously.

"Who was your father?" asked Luigi suspiciously.

"My mother never told me, but she said I inherited his hair and height." Said the princess. "She said he was famous throughout Mushroom Kingdom. He used to be a plumber. I don't know anything about this area, so I have no clue who he is."

"Dear brother, please come this way now!" said Mario dragging Luigi away by the strap of his overalls.

Mario and Luigi darted around a corner.

"What the hell was up with that?!?" asked Luigi in a whispered yell. "Waaaaiiiiit a sec. You know her, don't you?"

Mario just nodded solemnly.

"Hmmmfamous plumber in Mushroom Kingdomweeelll, it is either me or you and I know I sure as hell didn't get it on with the damn princess. Sooomust be you!"

"Look, Bowser had just made a threat to kill her and I was told to stand guard in her room. We started talking, and, well, it sort ofyou get the idea." Said Mario shamefully.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU END UP "'GETTING JIGGY WITH IT!'" yelled Luigi, "I meanthe princess was hot, but come on now!"

"Lay off Luigi!" yelled Mario, shoved Luigi out of the way, and went back to the front of the castle.

"I have a confession to make" started Mario nervously, "II know your father really welllike we were the same person"

"Oh, where is he, where is he?!?" squealed the excited girl.

"Hehe's me." Said Mario and ran his hand through his hair. "Mario is your father, and me is Mario, I mean, Mario is me, uhhI am Mario."

The princess just stared and tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"Why didn't she tell you?" asked Mario curiously.

"She said I would be safer."

"WellI guess this would be your uncle, Luigi." Said Mario pointing to his brother, "and this would be your grandfather." Mario pointed at the King who was still pretty speechless about the whole thing. "Your other uncle is inside." Mario said.

The newly discovered family went inside. They headed towards Prince Toadstool's room. They knocked on his door and he opened it.

"Hi gu- holy shit! Who is that babe?!?" asked the prince loudly.

"This is: the king's granddaughter, Mario and Peach's daughter, my niece, and your niece as well."

The prince scooted back to his desk to continue his letter, quite embarrassed. They all came in and sat down. Mario and Luigi on the foot of the bed, Jennifer on a big chair, and the King sat on a stool.

"It's okay what you said," said the princess smiling, "I am pretty hot, what can I say."

"The killer of your mother is at large and we need to find him," said Mario, "If you know anyone who had something against her, we need to know."

"Did you consider Bowser?" inquired Princess Jennifer.

"No, not his style. He kidnaps, not slaughters and rapes," replied Luigi.

"RAPED!! No one said she was raped, that is awful!" raged Princess Jen.

Just then, a mushroom officer ran in and exclaimed, "Everyone come quick, Detective Porcini was found outside the station, hacked and slashed, but still alive."

Everyone ran out and got in a coach. When they got to the station, there was a medical team examining him.

"He probably won't make it through the night," said one of the mushroom doctors.

"I want all the staff you can spare keeping him alive," said Luigi.

"Yes sir," said the doctor and they carted the battered detective away to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5: Recovery

Author's Notes of Wisdom Craziness: Let's see here shall we? To anyone who thinks this is a rip-off of After the Outing, it isn't. I got the idea to write a murderous Mario fanfic from it, but no more. So thanks to the author of that story for the inspiration! The last chapter was a little weird, but I have read weirder on this site. I wrote this at 3 in the morning so look out. As for this chapter, wellWe shall find out as we read

Chapter 5: Recovery

The crew (Mario, Luigi, Prince Toadstool, Princess Jennifer, and Toad) all went to the hospital the next day.

"How is he?" Mario asked a mushroom doctor.

"Well, he made it through the night with relative ease. He is still in critical condition, we had to give him a liver, one kidney, and one lung transplant.'

"Oh my goodness," exclaimed Jennifer.

"He is going back in for surgery later this afternoon; a skin graph. I will let you get on with your life," Said the mushroom doctor, grabbed his clipboard, and walked out.

Mario started pacing the room and finally stopped and grabbed his head, he screamed in pain and collapsed.

Back in his castle, Bowser was enjoying his new, machine. It send frequencies to any target specified and the target, will hear such an ear splitting screech, it causes then to be put out cold. Bowser went to his communications device.

"Sire, the Telegraphonicsplicescreechomaticatronolinka is operational."

"Excellent, I will be outside your castle tomorrow" the mysterious cloaked figure shut of his commutation device.

In his majestic thrown, the cloaked figure sat, holding and examining Peach's arm.

"So it is said, so shall it be done." The figure stormed off to his room.

Back in the hospital, Mario woke up, still on the floor, just with a pillow under his head, with the worst headache he had ever had in his life.

"Whawhat the hell just happened?" said Mario weakly.

"Not sure, you have been out for a while, bout 5 hours." Princess Jennifer said, handing him an icepack.

Mario staggered up and moved for a chair, he collapsed again but his brother caught him.

"Whoa there," Luigi said and helped his brother into the big cushy chair.

"I knowI know what would, cure me," said Mario as enthusiastically as he could, "a beer."

"You look drunk to hell and back 15 times already," said Toad, handing Mario Jennifer's make-up mirror.

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

"Keep it down Mario" Luigi said, handing his brother a glass of water.

Mario fell asleep and had the weirdest dream.

He was running through a dark hallway, it had strange display cases in it with even stranger things inside. He stopped at one case, the little bronze plaque on it read "Arm and Tongue of the famed, Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom". Mario kept running, he ran into a room where there were chains and torture devices. He saw all his friends on the tables, Luigi, Toad, Princess Jennifer, and Detective Porcini. He felt something behind him and turned around just in time to see a huge mushroom figure chain him to a wall. The figure was just about to remove his cloak when Mario woke up in a cold sweat, screaming.

"Dad, breathe, it's all ok." Mario's daughter comforted him.

"Everyone, tables, torture, figure in cloak, so, so" Mario hugged his knees and started shivering.

Toad grabbed a blanket and gave it to Mario. At that moment, the detective woke up from his coma.

"Uhhh, where ammm I?" Detective Porcini groaned and tried to sit up.

The doctor came in and filled in Porcini.

"You were found outside the station with astonishing wounds; your were immediately transferred over here for liver, lung, and kidney transplants."

Porcini inspected his scares in awe. He had huge slashed from his right hip to his left shoulder. He felt a bandage on his neck and peeled it away. Under the bandage was a wound that looked like it was from the deepest bowls of Hell itself. It was about 4 or 5 inches long across his throat and he could feel a vein coming out, he looked in a mirror and relived there was no skin on a huge portion of his neck.

"I remember who did this to me," said the wounded detective, "He has a castle in the neighboring kingdom."


	6. Chapter 6: Accusation

Author's Notes: Well, I am nearing the end of my story here, just because I am running out of ideas from no reviews because no 

Author's Notes: Well, I am nearing the end of my story here, just because I am running out of ideas from no reviews because no once checks back for new chapters, hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge! Prince Toadstool gets a first name too! I know I said he wouldn't but I didn't know what King Toadstool should call him. If you give me reviews and ideas, the story will be longer, if not, I will probably end it next chapter or so! I am writing most of this chapter sleep deprived, so look out! Now go young grasshopper, and read!

Chapter 6: Accusation

Back at the castle, Che Crew were all sitting in a big common room sipping drinks and discussing a rumor that was spreading through the kingdom.

"How could anyone think that?" asked Prince Toadstool, half to himself and half to everyone around him.

"I dunno," said Mario who was very tired and a little drunk.

"More wine?" asked King Toadstool.

"Ukay, why dun we do somthung more like a" Toad never finished his sentence because at that moment he collapsed on the floor in a drunken sleep.

"Uhanyway, The only castle in the next kingdom is yours," said Mario.

Mario reached over to the flask in the middle of the table and poured himself some more wine.

"Well, since you sort of have been dissapearing nightly and no one knows where you go, including usI think I am going to have to side with the half of the kingdom that believes you did it." Said Mario carefully as he downed a full glass of wine and a little dribbled onto his overalls.

"WHAT?!? HOW THE HELL COULD YOU SAY THAT YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH!!" yelled the enraged prince as he vaulted across the table and started pounding Mario with all he had.

Mario took a punch or two to the face and then fought back with such ferocity. He slammed a big fist into the prince's face only to be hit in the head with the metal flask of wine. Mario and Prince Toadstool circled around the room for a minute then stood there face to face, sweating and gasping for breath. The Prince had a bloody nose and black eye and Mario had a cut in his head from the flask being brought down on there. Mario jerked forward and Prince Toadstool hurled a chair at him.

"Holy shit!" Mario said as he ducked out of the way.

Mario grabbed a glass flower vase from the table and ducked behind a couch. He took a lighter from his pocket and tore of a piece of his sleeve. He filled the vase with some wine and stuck the shred of his sleeve in it. He lit the sleeve on fire

"Molotov cocktails away!" said Mario as he hurled the vase at the Prince.

"Ahhhhit fucking burns!" the Prince screamed in pain as he grabbed his face.

"Heheheh," Mario snickered at the sight.

"You will pay you, youtoilet plunging shortass!" Prince Toadstool yelled as he slowly crept across the room and climbed on the couch. He body slammed the back of the couch and it crashed on top of Mario. Finally, the rest of The Crew took action to stop the fight. Luigi and Toad took Mario out from under the couch and held him back while Princess Jennifer and King Toadstool held Prince Toadstool.

"I should kill you for throwing that thing at memy beautiful face!" the Prince touched his face tenderly and flinched. "But first I have to kill a anime character name Brock, on that stupid show Pokemon."

"I was just giving my thoughts on the matter," Mario's face was bright red with rage. "I should go burn down your damn castle, with you locked inside!"

"Mario, son, shut the hell up! You are acting like children!" King Toadstool yelled as he continued his struggle to hold his son back. The Prince relaxed and stopped trying to get at Mario. The King let go and motioned for Jennifer to let go too. Prince Toadstool smoothed out the wrinkles in his clothes, picked up his cloak, and tied it around his neck. It took Mario another minute or two to calm down. He relaxed and his holders let go too. Mario rubbed his side and put his hat back on.

"You should go to the infirmary , Christopher," said The King to The Prince. Christopher left and went off to get his face treated. Mario put the couch back and lay back.

"Umm, ouch. That hurt a lot." Mario said and lay on his stomach.

"Why the hell did you give him a cocktail to the face you son of a bitch" yelled Jennifer as she broke a bottle on the table and brandished it menacingly.

"Awww, go run that bottle up your ass before I run something else up there." At that point, Mario closed his eyes and fell asleep as if nothing had happened. The next morning, Mario woke up on the same couch. He got up and went to his room. He put on a red t-shirt, jeans and went down to the entry hall. Everyone was standing there, except the detective.

"Where's Porcini?" asked Mario.

"Six feet under," Luigi replied.

"What happened?"

"Someone came in the castle and killed him."

"Damn. Any idea who?"

"Yes, we belive it was Bowser."

"That doesn't seem like Bower."

"We are going to the other' castle in the next kingdom"

Prince Chris shot Luigi a look but didn't move. The Crew all went outside and got into a very large carrige. The carrige began the bumpy 100 mile ride that would take 10 hours to reach.

"What is the point of doing this again?" asked Prince Toadstool.

"To see if you did do that to Peach."

"Kill the Killer, Kill the Killer, Kill the Killer" came a yelling from outside. The carrige jerked to a stop and everyone inside got out. Standing in the middle of the road, was half the kingdom holding signs and yelling. When they saw the Prince get out of the carrige, they stopped dead.

"GET IM!" yelled one of the protesters.

All the people ran at Prince Toadstool brandishing their signs like clubs.

"Eep! Help me, I havn't done anything, why do you want to kill me?!?" Prince Toadstool yelled to the mob rushing at him.

"You killed her, now we will kill you!" yelled the mob in response and kept coming.


	7. Chapter 7: Discovery

Author's Notes: Soooo Here it is, the final chapter

Author's Notes: Soooo Here it is the final chapter. Now, what can I say here? There will be lots of gore in this chapter, and the killer is unveiled. This is the most sadistic chapter too. Lots of characters die too! I am going to call the cloaked figure Cloak. There will be a Diablo II reference. So I proudly give you, the final chapter where it all comes together! By the way, look for a Diablo fanfic I plan to write, PLAN! I am writing this chapter past midnight also. Here we go with the final chapter!

Chapter 7: Discovery

"They don't look very threatening with their signs for weapons." Mario said to himself. 

Of course, at the moment he said that, the entire mob pulled out pitchforks and torches and swords and whatnot. The mob rushed at them waving their weapons around and all that good stuff.

"Ahh! Everyone, back in the coach, I hear some people coming from he back." Chris said and hurried back into the coach. Sure enough, another mob was coming from the back, carrying weapons of all sorts.

"Protect the Prince, protect the Prince" they all chanted.

"Finally, someone to help us." Princess Jennifer said.

The other half of the kingdom (the new mob) engaged in a battle with the first mob. Swords clashed, torches burned flesh, and all other things that could be used as weaponry was, in the appropriate fashion, including people. While the mobs fought on, the carriage slowly slipped away and towards the neighboring kingdom again. That night, no one could sleep. Everyone was worried what they would find in the next castle. They all sat up in the coach, talking very little.

"We will be arriving in 10 minutes!" yelled the driver from up front. The sun was just beginning to rise over the hills in the horizon.

As the coach approached the castle of Prince Toadstool, everything seemed to be in place. Luigi hauled himself on top of the carriage to see if there was anything unusual in the distance.

"Hey, Mario," Luigi yelled down, "there is something on top of a hill in the distance."

"Let's go check it out." Mario got back in the coach and motioned for everyone to follow.

The coach sped away toward the hills on the horizon. An hour or so later, they were looking at an old castle with tall towers and a big draw bridge stretching across a moat filled with piranhas and anacondas. All of a sudden, 50 koopas jumped out from behind some bushes and trees. The koopas attacked Jennifer and Chris Toadstool. Mario and Luigi kept the koopas from getting them, and just when they thought things couldn't get any worse, who should come over the drawbridge but Bowser himself.

"Shit!" Luigi yelled as he noticed Bower. "I will hold of Bower, you keep the koopas back." Luigi left Mario and went to fight the Koopa King. After some blood loss and koopa bashing, Mario killed all of the koopas. He ran over to see Luigi still duking it out with Bower. As Mario started running over, he saw Bower grab Luigi by the face and drag him over the drawbridge. Mario looked over to find Jen and Chris, but they were gone.

"I hate having to do this alone." Mario said to himself. He walked over the drawbridge into the big dark doorway and into a corridor. He walked down the corridor and saw strange cases with stranger things inside. In one, was the arm and tongue of Princess Peach Toadstool.

"Oh my god! This is just like my dream. I am going to go to the end of the hall and enter a torture chamber." Mario thought. He started to walk down the hall again then stopped and went back to the display case.

"This isn't right. These should be with the rest of her body." Mario mumbled to himself and opened the display case. He took out Peach's arm and tongue and put them in his belt pouch. He then turned again and walked to a door at the end of the corridor, he put his hand on the knob.

"This is it, the final confrontation. It is gonna decide my life or death." Mario wiped some sweat of his forehead and took a deep breath. He turned the knob and stepped inside a dark room. He couldn't see anything, including his hand right in front of his face. He groped around for a torch or some sort of light source but couldn't find a thing. He reached in his pocket and found a book of matches. He lit one and looked around, he thought he saw a door right before the match burnt his finger and he dropped it. He walked straight toward what he thought was the door. He felt along the wall until he felt the wood of the door. He put his hand on the knob and it opened without even being turned, as if someone was expecting him. He walked in to (surprise, surprise) a torture chamber. There were 3 tables, one had the Princess strapped to it, the other the Prince, and the third had Luigi strapped to it. And a fourth table Mario didn't notice before had Toad strapped to it. They all appeared to be out cold, or dead.

"Hellooooo?!?" Mario called, "Anybody home?"

"Huh? Maaarriooo?" Luigi groaned.

"Luigi, your alive!"

"I am? I have a pounding headache."

"What's going on?"

"Well, Bower had his hand over my face so I couldn't see where we were going. It got really cold when we got into a room past this. He let go and I tried to run, then some guy in a cloak came in and grabbed my neck. He was really strong, he held me down with one hand and strapped me down with the other. Then he made a slit in my throat and put a little plant in there. That's all I remember."

Mario looked around for some of the others, and saw that many other people, beside the crew were strapped to tables and chairs and other sorts of objects you could strap people to if you wanted to torture them. He saw Tenchi Muyo, Ash Ketchum, and Brock. He also saw numerous members of the Power Rangers and the kid from Digimon. He then noticed Princess Jennifer (who had been raped in a high degree) and Prince Toadstool (who put up a good fight and had multiple wounds). He started to walk over too Chris to un-strap him when he felt the shrieking, piercing, high-pitched noise that he felt in the hospital that day. His hands shot to his ears to try to block out the sound, no good. He hit the floor with a juicy crack. When he woke up, his whole back was soaked with his own blood. His hat was gone and he was strapped to, yes, that's right, a table. He was very woozy and out of it because of the Screech Machine and some intense blood loss. He felt something in his throat, like a plant.

"Probably the plant Luigi was talking about." Mario thought.

He struggled to get out of the straps and off the table, but it was to no avail. The straps were on tight and his ha had his lock picking kit in it. He heard some rummaging and clanking of metal and then footsteps coming closer. He heard someone screaming and crying, but it wasn't any of his friends. The torturer was cutting off Brock's, er never mind, lets keep this at PG-13. All the sudden he heard a loud whisper,

"Mario, you alive?"

"Huh? Yeah, you ok Luigi?"

"I think so."

"You're fine, Bro."

"Yeah, I guess. Mario, get your lock picking kit out of you hat."

"Don't have my hat, or my belt pouch. Oh fuck!"

"What's in your belt pouch?"

"Peach's arm and tongue. Among other things."

"Eh that sucks"

That was when it all went downhill. A cloaked mushroom person arrived in front of the four tables. None other than the giant Koopa king himself, Bower, accompanied him. Bower was rolling a cart along, crammed with all sorts of delightful torture devices. There was a big ring with a handle and spikes around it and a bed of nails. The room itself was filled with items that seemed to be used for torture also. There was a rack (the stretch thing were they tie you up and stretch you until you split) and a big wheel with spikes were they tie you to the wheel on the spikes and spin you around until you die. The cloaked figure picked up a pair of things that looked like pliers with points on the inside and a nail. He grabbed Mario's wrist and nailed it to the table next to his leg. Mario screamed in agony as blood spurted from his writhing wrist. Cloak grabbed the spike pliers and clamped them down on Mario's palm.

"AHHH!! Stop, please!" Mario sobbed.

"Tell me where I can find the Golden Mushroom!" Cloak growled.

"Wha? It is a legend. But I happen to know it doesn't exist." Mario said through gritted teeth.

"You lie, just like you poor Peach did!" He clamped down harder with the pliers. Mario clamped his eyes shut and tried to hold back his scream. He then got an idea. He used one foot to loosen his shoe, then he kicked it off and it hit the Mushroom man right in the nads. It gave Mario the chance to grab the pliers and tried to cut through his straps and get free. Unfortunately for Mario, Cloak got up and grabbed the pliers from him. He then proceeded to take Mario's boot and smack him in the head with it. Poor Mario woke up on the rack, tied and everything. He heard Bower grunt as he started turning the crank.

"Uh, boy. I will ask you one more time, where is the mushroom?" asked the mushroom man tiredly.

"There is no golden mushroom." Mario said.

"Crank em." Said Cloak.

Bower gripped the crank and turned it slowly, Mario felt his bones cracking and dislodging. He weeped in pain.

"Want to tell me now?"

"I t-t-told you! Theremushroom!"

"Fine." Cloak grabbed the ring with the handle and spiked and jammed it down on Mario's stomach. He whistled as he rolled it along and blood dripped all over the place.

"More!" Cloak commanded.

Bower turned the wheel even more, and Mario's skin started to break, muscle and tissue started to come out from the breaks in Mario's shoulder. Mario screamed so loud, it woke up Jennifer across the room.

"DAD! Where are you?"

"On the rack, get-AAAHHHHHHH!!! FUCKING SHIT!" Mario cut himself off with a nice food scream. "Luigi!" Mario finished his sentence.

At the moment, Mario's legs started to gush blood and veins cracked apart. His arms were now almost completely off. Only some tissue and veins were holding them on, same with his legs. His legs and arms came clean off at the same time with a resounding crack and squish as the veins and bones snapped. He was still alive, crying with pain. The rest of his body fell to the floor. Blood and gore went everywhere and Bower was sweating from all the cranking. Cloak picked up Mario and took his to a cage in the shape of a body, suspended in mid-air. He put him inside to let him die. He then went over to Prince Toadstool, and took out some lighter fluid. He covered the poor Chris in the foul smelling liquid and took out a match.

"This is it, the end of Prince Toadstool, the last of the Toadstools." Cloak said and put the match on the concrete.

"That's what you think. You forgot my dad."

"That's what you think." With that, he walked to a wall, pulled a level, and there, chained to the wall, was his father. He was covered in cuts and scorch marks and he was dead. Cloak lit the match and brought it right to the Prince's chest. He lit the boy on fire. He screamed as the flames quickly spread over him and onto his face. Cloak extinguished the flames. He then had Bower force open Chris's mouth and Cloak poured lighter fluid inside. He then covered him again and lit him for the final time. After five or so minutes he un-strapped him and let his corpse fall to the ground. He then went over to the Princess and was hit promptly in the back of the head with a giant spiked club. Cloak turned around and tried to leap around but couldn't in his cloak. He put down the hood and tore of his cloak.

"HOLY SHIT!" Luigi exclaimed. He was so surprised at who it was, that he staggered back numerous steps. Facing him, was the most unlikely culpritTOAD!

"Toad? How did you get so strong?"

"I have spent the past five years preparing, Peach treated my like shit, Toad this, and Toad that. I was sick of it, sick of you being so great."

Toad pulled out a knife and was about to kill Luigi when a blue portal opened behind Toad and out stepped a man that had white hair and was very pale. A hulking creature made of fire followed him. The creature walked up behind Toad and punched him toward the man. The man then took out a big sword and cut Toad into two pieces.

"Oops. Wrong stop." The man said and he and his fire creature went back through the portal.

Luigi un-strapped Jen and they left the castle.


End file.
